Monster Squad
by pike1
Summary: Riley and his commandos team up with an old friend to take out a group of Pediodeamons
1. The Suits We Wear

Title: Monster Squad  
Author: Saucey Pike  
E-mail: tomatosauce6808@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon created Buffy and all the characters we love. He also created Riley Finn which most of you dislike. I have no feelings for him one way or the other but I think that he could carry his own show. For this reason I took the characters of Riley Finn, played by Marc Blucas, Graham (Fisher) played by Bailey Chase, Samantha Finn played by Ivana Milicevic and Daniel Ozborne played by Seth Green and used them for my own devices. I am adding the character of Colonel Kyle Rodney as the head of the group. Other agents names will be mentioned as the series grows but you may think of them as "Red Shirts" (A Star Trek Term). The character of Kyle Rodney would have been played by William Devane(Hollow Man). This character is mine.  
Classification:Action/Adventure/Humor  
Spoilers: None unless you haven't seen Buffy season seven "The Killer In Me"  
Summary:A series of stories about the aforementioned group fighting demons.   
Coupling: None  
Feedback: Please do but if its negative please be gentle.  
Distribution: If you wish. It should also be available at www.thebuffysite.com  
  
"Monster Squad"  
Chapter One: "The Suits We Wear"   
Setting: Sidney Australia  
  
The suits of the day were business suits. For both the men and women. Sam Finn wore a suit just like her husbands, with the possible exception of the under garments she had on. Colonel Rodney stood at the board room table addressing the senior staff. Riley sat at the head of the table on the colonel's left, and Graham sat on the right. Sam sat next to Graham. Next to Riley was an agent who had just arrived back from a mission Riley had assigned him. He was not a member of the senior staff. The only reason he was there was to give a report on his previous mission.  
  
"So she took the latter option you say." Colonel Rodney said to the agent.  
  
"Yes sir, she hesitated for a moment but then authorized the medical team to remove the malfunctioning chip from the Hostile Sub-Terrestrial designated number seventeen."  
  
The Colonel shook his head,  
"Leaving him to terrorize the public. Shameful."  
  
"She seemed certain that he would not be a threat sir."   
  
"He's a demon soldier, its his nature. That being said you're dismissed. You team has a weeks leave before going back into the rotation."  
  
The agent stood and was about to leave the room when Riley called out to him.   
  
"Agent, tell me again, what was her reaction when you gave her my exact message."  
  
"She seemed annoyed sir."  
  
Riley snickered at that and barely got out.  
"Thank you agent your dismissed." To Graham he said, I told him to call hostile seventeen ass face."  
  
"Enough agent Finn, this is an official meeting not a locker room discussion."  
The colonel wasn't pleased.  
"That report annoys me Gentlemen. The thought of releasing a hostile on the populace makes my skin crawl I want a quick kill to make me feel better."  
  
"How about a Pediodemon," This announcement came from the door. Riley recognized the voice but the site of Daniel Ozborne in the flesh shocked him.  
  
"Oz." He spat out in disbelief.  
  
Rodney was furious.  
"Agent do you know this civilian?"  
  
"Yes sir, Daniel Ozborne he was in college at the beginning of the Adam crisis, he was the reason I left the military in the first place. Oz, how did you find this place."  
  
"Come on Riley you guys stand out here more than you did in Sunny Dale. Your boots for one thing, you don't see a lot of Insurance salesmen wearing standard government army boots. I spotted him," He gestured to Graham, "At a deli the other day and followed him back here."  
Rodney glared at Graham.  
"You allowed your self to be followed, your a disgrace to your,"  
  
"Sir, its not his fault, he probably doesn't even remember me."  
  
"I remember you, but you changed your hair."  
  
Oz's hand went to his head. He ran his fingers through the mass of blue hair.   
"Yeah I do that some times. So are we going to discuss the Pediodemon or do I have to take care of it my self."  
  
"Sit down Oz, tell us about this Pediodemon. Sam You might want to take notes."  
  
Oz sat in the chair that the agent had exited.   
  
"A women in the building which I'm staying in came to me two nights ago and told me that her son disappeared during the night. The kid isn't more than ten years old so I told her I would look into it. She went to the police but she didn't think that they were concerned to much. I did some poking and found out that allot of other kids around that age range have gone missing over the last three months. The police don't seem to have any leads nore do they seem to care. So I came here."  
  
"And what made you conclude that a Pediodemon was involved?" Colonel Rodney was doing the questioning.  
  
"I called some friends of mine who are better at researching and they found narrowed the list down to one demon type Pedio."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ozborne," Colonel Rodney looked over at Riley to confirm he had the name right. Mrs. Finn will take additional statements from you, Riley, Graham organize the break down of this base immediately, I want to be out of here as soon as possible."  
  
"Sir with all do respect that's not necessary, I won't tell anyone about this place."  
  
"I appreciate that Mr. Ozborne, but I can't have civilians wandering in off the street, this place has always been a little too exposed to begin with."  
  
"I'd like to help with the investigation sir. I kinda feel I owe it to my neighbor."  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Ozborne, this is a military operation now. We can handle it from here. Agent Finn debrief the civilian, special agent's Finn and Fisher, begin the dismantling of this base immediately. I'll hand supervise the scouting of a new location, we maybe going back to the jungle."  
  
There were looks all around the room clearly the three agents didn't want to go back to the jungle.  
  
"Mr. Ozborne, if you'll come with me I will take your official statement."  
  
"Please call me Oz."  
  
Oz followed the women into the main lobby where about twenty men and women were sitting in cubicles wearing their pressed suits and government issue boots, talking on the phone and typing reports, not knowing that they were about to be disrupted.  
  
Sam led Oz into her office where she sat behind her immaculately clean desk.   
"I'd offer you coffee but any minute now my assistant is going to march in here and begin packing up my office."  
  
"Is that guy always so tight?"  
  
"I'm afraid so he is determined to keep this outfit from screwing up like the one in Sunny Dale did. Lets get down to business." She pulled out a legal pad and a box of blue pens. "Name."  
* * *  
Two hours later they sat there in an empty office on packing crates. The transformation was impressive if not scary, he hated to think about what these people could do in a war.  
  
"Okay Mr.," She paused, and started again. "Okay Oz, if you have anything further to add just pick up your phone."  
  
"But I don't have a number to dial into that phone."  
  
Sam just looked at him.  
  
"Oh right, the whole big brother scenario. Cool." Oz realized that while he had been giving his statement some government agent had been placing listening tools all around his apartment.  
  
"Sam you ready?" Riley was there now except instead of a suit he had on a gray hooded sweater and a slightly darker gray pair of sweat pants.  
  
"Coming Riley, we were just finishing up."  
  
The three of them walked out of the now barren office. A black SUV of some sort was waiting.   
  
"Sam you go ahead, I'm going to walk Oz back to his place."  
  
"Okay Riley, I'll see you at home."  
  
She and Riley hugged and Riley kissed her on the top of her head then she got into the SUV and drove away."  
  
"So you got married."  
  
"Yup I'm an old married guy now. Just your mild mannered husband."  
  
"Buffy know."  
  
"Actually yes about a year back we worked together on a project she and Sam met then."  
  
The two of them were walking slowly back towards Oz's apartment."  
  
"How the hell did you end up in Sidney Australia Oz."  
  
"It's a long story, after I left the second time I really had no purpose I started taking jobs where ever I could find them, I'm pretty good with computers, and I had an offer from a computer firm once I called in a few favors and they gave me a three year contract as one of their traveling tech support guys. The contract runs out in three weeks and I really don't know what I'm going to do then."   
  
"We could always use additional tech support. I could put in a good word for you with my superiors."  
  
"I'm not really the suit and tie type of guy, don't get me wrong I'd love to help you out but I'm sure that I would just get on your bosses nerves."  
  
They stopped in front of Oz's building.  
"Well, If you change your mind let me know."  
  
"Will do. Take care Riley." Oz opened the door and made as if he was heading upstairs. He watched Riley climb into the black SUV that pulled up to the curb the moment Oz closed the door. As the SUV pulled away Oz came back out of his building.   
  
"This is most defiantly not over."  
  
He walked across the street to the parking garage that his van was parked in. It wasn't the one he had had three years ago. It was newer with a few special modifications. The main modifications were storage compartments in just about every part of the van. Oz knew better than to keep his weapons in his apartment. So when he had bought the new van he had made a false top in which he hid various ax's and swords and a selection of wooden stakes. Being the electronic whiz he was he also had a few gadgets he had either bought or whipped up him self. One of these gadgets was what he was looking for. It was a bug detector. Powering it up he first crawled under his van and ran it over every inch of the chassis. Then he ran it over the back side of the van. next was the front of the van. He still found nothing. Finally he climbed inside the van.  
  
Two men in a Uhaul truck which was actually a surveillance vehicle watched as he ran the bug detector through the front end of the truck.   
  
"Come on pal, find the one we want you to find and be done with it."  
  
Sure enough the detector went off was Oz passed it over the glove compartment.  
  
"Gotcha." He said to him self he opened the glove compartment and fished around. Finally he discovered the tracking device. Sticking it in his coat pocket he put the detector away and climbed out of the van.  
  
"That's it." The head agent told his partner. "Call the boss he found the one we wanted him to and totally missed the tracker and camera we hid in the drivers mirror."  
* * *  
Special Agent Riley Finn stepped into the new base of operations. A ware house in down town Sidney that was supposedly a storage facility for a computer manufacturer.  
  
In truth it was a storage facility for the Initiative's newest most high Tec mobile bases. Loosely based on the second Jurassic Park movie, the RV roomed four Special Agents and had a Specialized Lab with communication station underneath. The vehicle next to it was a mobile barracks which could house twenty soldiers on the top deck. On the bottom deck it carried six support vehicles, an SUV like the one that had picked him up earlier, four allterrain two man mini humvies and a White Noise Helicopter that carried six people. The chopper was so silent that it could land in someone's back yard with them sitting their and they still wouldn't here it.  
  
"We're taking these to Isla DeGario." That's right Finn, I want you to be mission control you hand pick the soldiers and your command team which I will assume will include your wife and Special Agent Fisher."  
  
"I kind of hoped you would let me have them sir. But what about my Comm Officer, the guy who will stay at base camp?"  
  
"Also your choice, I know that Agent Kaplin is unavailable so I can have headquarters recommend someone for the job."  
  
"Sir I was kind of hoping, see, I know someone who would be a perfect man for the job, but he's a civilian. I pulled his transcripts from high school as well as his records for his current employer. He's definitely qualified for the job and his contact with the company he currently works for is about to expire, I'd like to snatch him up before he can relocate or renegotiate his contract."  
  
"Am I correct in assuming that this civilian is the same one who brought the Pediodemon demon to our attention?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How is that operation going by the way?"  
  
"Agent Fisher is interviewing the lady who reported her son missing. His team is investigating the households of the other missing kids that the civilian gave us. He's due to report back within the hour."  
  
"Very well. I had some of our surveillance people put two tracking devices in his vehicle. He found the first one with no problem but instead of continuing to search the vehicle he stopped and returned to his apartment. He's been working at his computer ever since. I'm not sure this civilian is as good as you think he is."  
* * *  
Back at his apartment Oz was indeed working at his computer. While in his van he had attached his mobile frequency detector to the cigarette lighter. The detector was linked with his computer and he had it working on tracing the second tracking systems link back to its origins. He was also using the tracker he had found to find the frequency of the Initiative's radios, the tracker rotated frequencies every 17 minutes. Using a handheld walkie talkie that was used by campers he built a receiver that was tapped into the Initiative's COM units.(This is all bull shit by the way I have no idea what I'm saying here) Although he didn't know it, it was remarkably similar to the one that Riley had used when hiding out from the Initiative after freeing from the under ground complex.  
* * *  
Back at the Initiative's new base, Sam was investigating the Pediodemon online attempting to find out their motives for kidnapping the children. Finally she hit pay dirt. A group in LA had investigated a rash of child disappearances and discovered that they were linked to a group of Pediodemon's who used the children's flesh to make suits which they wore to pass through into a higher realm. Fortunately the group stopped them before they were able to collect enough children to make the number of suits they needed. All the children were saved and the demons were taken out. At least that sect was. Apparently their were multiple sects and multiple portals which lead to the higher realm. The demons had hoped to cross through and destroy the beings who lived there protecting the forces of good in the world.  
  
Sam left her office and went across the ware house to where Riley was still talking to the Colonel.  
  
"We have to get a mystic here now, we have to find out where the portal is here in Sidney."  
  
"Slow down Agent, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's all here in my report sir, and its big." She handed the Colonel a manila folder full of papers.  
  
"Very well lets go back to my office and talk about this."  
  
The three agents crossed the length of the ware house towards the colonels office. They were almost there when an agent approached them.  
"Sir, there is a civilian out side demanding to speak to Agent Finn. He claims to have information on an ongoing investigation. I told him we were just a storage facility for a computer manufacturer, I said I'd see if the people who had the building before us had left a forwarding address. As I walked away he commented on my boots."  
  
The colonel was furious.  
"Is this your doing Finn?"  
  
"No sir, I told you he was resourceful."  
  
"Very well, we'll see what he has to say."  
  
"And the job offer sir."  
  
"If his information is as valuable as he seems to think it is then yes you may offer him the job. But we will be an independent contractor, no rank no seniority over anyone but his very limited support staff."  
  
"Thank you sir, I'll go get him."  
  
Riley exited the ware house and headed for the front gate Oz was standing there, leaning against his van with a manila folder in his hand much like the one Sam had just handed Colonel Rodney. Across the street were two agents standing next to a Uhaul, Riley knew that they were undoubtedly the two agents the colonel had assigned to watch Oz.  
  
"Wait here Oz." Riley walked across the street to the two agents. "Gentlemen, see that civilian over there. He is about to become your new boss and you are joining my attack force. Follow me."  
  
The two perplexed agents followed Riley back into the compound where Oz joined them as they entered the warehouse. Just inside the ware house Riley stopped and turned around.   
  
"Agents Buckley and Bertain, he said reading their names from their tags. Go back to your barracks and pack your bags then get some rest. Your new boss will contact you when we get ready for the new mission."  
  
The two agents left and Riley turned and continued the path to the colonel's office.  
  
"I hope their new boss isn't going to be to hard on them." Oz said casually as he and Riley approached the office.  
  
"Your their new boss Oz. If the information you have in that folder is as good as I think it's going to be then I'm bringing you in as an independent contractor for my next assignment." With that Riley stepped into the colonel's office and entered. Oz followed him in.  
  
* * *  
  
Oz's report, it turned out, was remarkably similar. This was due mostly to the fact that they had used the same resources. Oz's report had one major difference. It had a map telling where the portal was.  
  
"How did you figure out where the portal was. I couldn't find any information telling how to track it down."  
  
"I'm friends with a pretty bad ass wicca, and the group in LA who researched the original case has a member who specializes in spacial physics and mathematical probabilities. They helped me out."  
  
Colonel Rodney was pleased.   
Very well done to the both of you. Agent Finn get your team together, I want this sect of demons annihilated."  
  
"Yes sir, and the civilian?"   
  
"He's yours, get him processed."  
  
"Thank you Colonel. Oz, Sam lets go."  
  
Oz followed Riley and Sam out of the colonel's office.  
  
"Sam, go get Graham, tell him to activate what ever team is up in the rotation. I'll meet you at the armory."  
  
Sam left them at a run.  
  
"Okay Oz, here's the drill, as soon as I get back from this mission, Sam, Graham and I and twenty agents are heading to and island somewhere in the pacific ocean. I have authorization to offer you a job as Comm officer. You'd be in charge of homebase and have those two agents as your team. If you choose this mission you can tell no one we just go, no good-byes. Is that clear."  
  
Oz didn't need to even think about it.  
"I'm in."  
  
Riley nodded.  
"Good man, go to the barracks and find agents Buckly and Bertain. Tell them you need to be processed. Tell them I have a mission and that I'm putting them in charge of getting you put through the system as fast as possible."  
  
"Okay. Be carefull out there."   
  
"I always am." With that Riley took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam handed Riley his vest which he put on over his shirt. Next he took two compact batons and tucked them in their pouches on his left leg. In a pouch on his right leg was a stun baton. No ware near as powerful as the blasters he had used in his days in Sunny Dale, this only carried a force of 700 volts barely enough to take down a large cow.?  
  
"Is Graham getting the men ready?"  
  
"Yeah, he's handing out weapons and preparing them for the mission. They'll be waiting for mission parameters and exact assignments when we arrive."  
  
"Good." Pulling on his boots and lacing them up he was finally ready to go.  
  
Sam followed him out to the mission deck where fifteen soldiers, all male were waiting in formation for their commander to give them their assignments.  
  
Graham tossed Riley his standard issue M16. He then stepped in front of the third line of soldiers. Sam stepped in front of the first line.  
  
"Gentlemen, we have a serious situation here, demon class Pedio. A highly sentient race of demons with one goal. To make coats out of the flesh of innocent children in order to reach a higher plain of existence. As near as we can figure they have anywhere from seven to thirteen children in their possession. These children all have family's who want them back and we are going to give them back. Agent Finn, your job is to secure the children once we are in the building. Agent Fisher, your team will lay down cover fire as we enter and exit the building. Team two is with me and we get the fun part, we get to take down the demons. Let's go."  
  
Riley and the agents moved out. A member of each team had been sent a head to scout out the demon's hide out, the portal was in some what of an open area so they had to be stashed away in a warehouse or large building until they had enough children to make coats for the entire sect. The three agents were waiting at the warehouse that they had located.  
  
"Report." Riley said as he and the other agents filed out of their vehicles."  
  
"Sir, the demons have nine children detained in a cell at the back of the ware house. They seem to be arguing about how to go about making the coats, I'm not sure about this sir but their gesturing seemed to indicate this."  
  
"How many demons."  
  
"Seven max they keep wandering in and out of view so we had to rely on photographs of the demons we took about fifteen and although most of them look just a like they seem to have different facial markings. It appears, with the assistance of the photographs that their are only seven demons."  
  
"Good work agent. Graham get three of your men in the second story windows. two in the windows down here on the ground and I want two at the door, the moment I break the door down I want you to start laying down cover fire."  
  
"Aye sir." Graham's men moved out and Riley turned to Sam.   
  
"Sam, your team is to follow mine in. Make a beeline for the cell. Five of your team are to carry the kids out. The other two I want in the front and back. I don't want you to wait on us when you get out. Get the kids into one of the vans and get the hell out of here. Take them to the hospital back at base and have them checked out then get them to the police station."  
  
"Your the boss."  
  
"Okay, everyone has their orders." He check to see that Grahams men were in position. Then his team with him in the lead, readied for the assault. He took point with his men in pairs behind him.  
  
On the count of three he busted down the door and rushed in. The demons reacted immediately, and so did Grahams. With M16 rounds hitting the ground every where the demons had no choice but to engage Riley's team in hand to hand. With a compact baton in one hand and a stun baton in the other the battle was on.   
  
The demons were short, coming to just under Riley's chin. They had hooves instead of feet and their chests were covered in tiny worm like things, it was almost like they were wareing carpets on their chests.  
  
With Riley's team battling the demons and Graham's laying down cover fire Sam lead her team in for the recovery of the children. She, like Riley, took point, leading her team the length of the warehouse. Using her M16 to shoot off the lock on the door she and her team rushed in. The kids were huddled together in a group.  
  
"It's okay children, we're here to get you out. You five," She called, Designating a group of her agents. "Grab the kids." She and the seventh agent took position at the door." When her team was ready. She again took point." Leading her team across the ware house.  
  
As they neared the door a demon blocked her path. Using her M16 like a quarter staff, she cracked the demon across the jaw, once from the side, then she brought it up under its mouth, knocking it on its ass. Then bringing her Riffle to bare she fired three rounds strait into its forehead.  
  
Watching his wife from across the warehouse, where he had just finished off his own battle, he was still amazed to see what an amazing fighter she was. With no previous army training and no slayer powers to speak of, she was still a sight to see. Having finished off her attacker she lead her team out the door and Riley went back to finishing the rest of his mission.  
* * *  
  
"The mission was a complete success then."  
  
"Yes sir. No portals were opened, no children were skinned and no soldiers were killed. Best of all I got to kill some demons."  
  
"Good work Finn, I'm sorry to send you out so soon but you have seventy-two hours before you board a cargo plain for Isla DeGario. Your team is picked right?"  
  
"Yes sir. Including my Comm officer and his two men. That's eighteen soldiers, three team leaders and a three man communications team."  
  
"Excellent, I hope your right about this civilian Finn."  
  
"He'll do his job sir. I guarantee it."  
  
"Good, now get some sleep your leaving in seventy-two hours."  
  
Riley watched as the colonel headed back across the warehouse to his office.  
  
"Aye sir." He said quietly.  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
"One To Groo On" 


	2. Something To Groo On

Title: Monster Squad  
Author: Pike  
Email: tomatosauce6808@hotmail.com  
Rating: pg13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer her friends or any of the characters that we know and love. For that reason I am using Riley Finn and his commandos for my own devices. I thank Joss for creating the character and situations and for getting rid of him in such a manor that I can bas a story about him.  
Coupling: None  
Spoilers: Well if you haven't seen Buffy season four through six or Angel season two and three then you will be getting some new info. But if you haven't seen the shows in that long then you probably wouldn't be reading this so never mind.  
Summery:Riley and his commandos take down demons on a fictional Island in the Atlantic Ocean.  
Feedback: Yes please but if it is criticism then be gentle. My ego is fragile.  
Distribution: Sure why not but let me know. It will most likely be available at www.thebuffysite.com  
  
"Monster Squad"  
Chapter Two: "Some Thing To Groo On."   
Setting: Isla DiGario  
  
They needed something to go on. It had been two days since they had set down on Isla DiGario and they still hadn't made a move to hit any of the villages. Not the villages but rather those who had conquered them and were holding their original inhabitants hostage. Different tribes of demons had invaded the island all at once and each had picked a village to lord over.  
  
"Sitting here isn't getting the job done sir. All sitting here is doing is letting the demons keep control of the villages."  
  
"I know that Graham, you don't think I want to move in and help these villagers take back what belongs to them. But we need something to go on. We can't attack these villages as we come to them. We need to be smart about this."  
"What about sending Oz and his team to survey the different villages and then we use the footage to make a decision?"  
  
"No good Sam, Oz and his men aren't soldiers they are technicians. Sending them out by them selves would be suicide and if we send soldiers with them then we might as well all go in."  
  
"No offence taken by the way."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Oz. He was sitting at the end of the table.  
  
"Incase you were wondering, that is."  
  
"Oz I know you can handle your self in a fight. I just don't want to risk loosing all of my tech support because I wanted to make a battle plan."  
  
Sam leaned forward.  
"What about the video footage we got from the helicopter as it flew out of here, didn't it give us any useful information?"  
"Sure, we know there are thirteen different villages, all located on the perimeter of the island with us directly in the center."  
  
"And why can't we take each village as we come to it, all in one big sweep."  
  
"You want us to take thirteen villages in one sweep, even if we could do it in twenty-four hours it would exhaust our troops. (Not to mention it would drastically reduce the number of chapters) We need to know what were up against, and we need to know if our attack on any certain village will result in the destruction of any if not all of the other villages. We need something to go on."  
  
* * *  
Isla DeGario  
Day 23 of the islands Occupation.  
The night of the redeemers arrival.  
  
He sat in his given campsite among the Lanorian villagers. Not because he had to, not because the demons had beat the will to struggle out of him, and not because he was a man accustomed to complying with the orders of dictators. He sat there because he had learned once that rushing into battle, without attempting to make some sort of plan, risks lives. He had learned that the hard way once when he had nearly had his life literally sucked out of him by a type of demon tree.  
  
The men around him appeared weary but he hoped it was only an illusion. He had told them to keep hope alive, that they would be soon saved from their oppression. He promised this, not because he had any knowledge of an arriving strike force, but because it helped to give people something to hold onto.  
  
The demon guards patrolled the different campsites, giving orders to be quite or to extinguish their fires for bed time. That was the order given by their guard, its name was KarKon, and his race of demon was known as Haythroggin. You could learn a lot by listening to muffled conversations. Having great hearing was a skill that had come in handy. Without it he wouldn't have been able to hear the thwap thwap thwap of the approaching helicopter before every one else. He tensed and readied for action the moment the guards turned their attention to the approaching menace.  
  
As the helicopter neared, the guards began to shout to one another in their own language, the completely disregarded the prisoners giving him the opportunity to race out into the darkness. Moving with the skill of one familiar with the woodsy surroundings, and the grace of a jungle cat, the Groosalugg fled the village, not to be free from oppression but to greet those who were about to arrive. For he knew that they would be this islands redeemers.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearly dawn by the time both mobile bases were on the ground. The two cargo helicopters had lowered the MB's on platforms that were built into the floor of the cargo holds. It had not been a fun experience and it wasn't one that Riley wanted to relive when the choppers cam back to pick them up.  
  
"Of course," he thought to him self. "There's always the chance that you will get wiped out and not need to repeat the process."  
  
He erased that thought quickly. He sat in conference room that had originally been a senior officers quarters bedroom. There had been four but with Sam sharing his bed there was no need for the fourth room. They had allowed Oz to occupy the third room even though he wasn't a senior officer. Riley was going over the photos that the choppers had taken as they flew away from the island. No brilliant strategy came from looking at them. They showed the villages that existed on the perimeter of the island. They had sat down in the exact center of the island. Now, with the base set up, the troops were waiting for Riley to give orders. He had none to give. Any action he might take to free one village could have unforeseen consequences on the other villages. He did not wish to remain un active but he wouldn't allow twelve villages to be slaughtered because he chose the wrong one to save first. He needed insight, something to help him in making his discussion.  
  
* * *   
  
The Groosalugg had dodged another bullet. Or rather he had dodged another flaming lugie. The Kjami were chasing him now. They shot a flaming liquid out of one of their mouths they had two, one on their faces and one on the end of an arm like appendage that stretched out from their neck. They were cruel to their Porfannis prisoners. They routinely burned someone in front of the entire village in order to instill fear. Groo had not stayed with them long before moving on. When he first arrived on the island he had visited all of the villages promising to help in what ever way he could. Then nearly three full moons later the invaders had come. From out of no where they had arrived each group of demons had appeared near an individual village and had claimed the village for there own. When this had happened Groo still migrated from village to village, monitoring the situation attempting to find a way to help all of the villages. But he was only one Groosalugg and though he had fought armies before, they had been at different times. He had not taken on multiple armies at once before. So instead of fighting he surveyed, praying that one day a solution would come. And now it had arrived. And so he again monitored the situations of each village, so that he would have something to report to those who had come to rescue the people of this island.  
  
He leaned against a tree and waited for the Kjami's foot steps to fade away.  
  
Finally, when he heard no more branches cracking under the weight of the demon's feet he made another dash into the forest. he still had to survey two more villages to make sure that they were still salvageable.  
  
Next up was the Fridarrian people, their tormentors were known as Grodianne, they would most likely be the easiest demons to fight. They were very primitive and the only reason they were able to dominate the Fridarrians was because they were even more primitive. They had treated the Groosalugg like a king when he had come to them.   
  
The Groosalugg slowed as he approached the Fridarrian village, he didn't want to give away him self by crashing into the village. He slowly approached the outskirts of the village and peared in at the group of demons. Their ignorance still mystified him. The were by far the dumbest race of demons he had ever met. He left in a hurry, there was no reason for him to be here, you learn nothing from listening to a deaf man play piano.   
  
The man beast watched and listened as the observer fled the village. He was not a villager, he was also not a demon. He was something that didn't belong on this island. He was an abomination. He was a danger to the plan. He would be destroyed.  
  
* * *  
  
Isla DeGario  
Day 25 of the islands Occupation.  
Two days after the arrival of the redeemers.  
  
The Groosalugg had been to every village on the island. It had taken him two days but he had made sure all of the villages were worth being saved. They were, and with the force of an army he would see that they were set free, and that their tormentors were beaten back to the hell that they came from.  
  
All he had to do now was get to the center of the island where the redeemers were. He raced through the jungle.   
  
The man beast watched as the obscurity raced through the jungle. He was headed to the center of the island. There was no doubt that he was going to try to get the military force that had landed two days before to help him free the people of the island. The man beast was not worried. He searched his secured file list found the one he was looking for and activated it. Wurring noises sounded as he activated the secured file known as Walsh 315. The abomination would become part of the plan.   
  
* * *  
  
"and we need to know if our attack on any certain village will result in the destruction of any if not all of the other villages. We need something to go on."  
  
Sounds of a struggle from outside kept Riley from continuing his tortured leader speech (Thank the stars) The three senior officers and Oz rushed out side to where a man in animal skin clothes was making short work of the soldiers on duty.  
  
Graham tensed, ready to go into action, but Riley stopped him. He also stopped the other agents.  
"Let him through, I want to know what he had to say."  
  
The soldiers stopped fighting and the man straitened up.   
"Are you the leader of this group of soldiers sir?"  
  
"I am, and who are you?"  
  
"I am the Groosalugg, I have lived here on the island for almost four human months, I came because there were people to be helped three months after my arrival demons of many different types took over each of the fifteen villages. The demon tormentors are as different as the villages they torment. The night you arrived I fled the village I was currently residing in and raced to the other villages, making sure I would be able to help you in your assault on the demons."  
  
"What made you so sure that we were here to stop the demons?"  
  
"There was no doubt in my mind that you were to be this islands redeemers."  
  
Riley smiled inwardly. Finally they had something to go on. He turned to Graham, Sam and Oz.   
"We have a war to plan." Turning to the Groosalugg he added. "Mr. Groosalugg, if you could join us we can make a plan of attack."  
  
"Absolutely, together we will free these people."  
  
To Be Continued:  
Coming Soon:  
"Walsh 315" 


End file.
